Happy Valentine's Day?
by floraqueen14
Summary: It's Valentine's day but a certain bluenette doesn't feel participating. Don't read if you don't like Larxene having a significant role.


Demyx ran screaming down the hallway with Saix in hot pursuit. Luxord and Vexen looked up from their game of chess to watch the young blond leap over the couch and into Zexion's arms. The smaller boy had been reading quietly. He, now, frowned down as the person on his lap cowered into his black robed chest. Saix appeared in the door way, gold eyes wide in anger. They narrowed as he spotted Demyx and Saix made his way over to the Melodious Nocturne. Zexion held up a hand to stop Saix.

" Saix, wait. What did Demyx do now?" Zexion asked calmly. Saix merely growled and grabbed Demyx by the collar of his coat and pulled him off of Zexion's lap. Zexion despite the relief from the weight on his legs, frowned at the pair. " Vexen, please?" He implored his blond superior. Vexen nodded and the room suddenly became cooler. Saix stiffened and dropped Demyx, letting the blond land in an ungraceful heap at his feet. The Lunar Diviner stalked from the room rubbing his arms in agitation.

" What was that about?" Luxord asked as he moved a knight and took out one of Vexen's pawns. Everyone looked at Demyx as the boy stood up, shakily, and brushed himself off.

" I don't know." Demyx admitted. " I was just walking through the halls, singing when I ran into Saix. I said sorry and then he pushed me away. I said 'Just because it's Valentine's Day doesn't mean you have be all grumpy' Then he started chasing me." Vexen frowned.

" That's odd. Usually someone would need a better reason to chase you." He muttered. Demyx stuck out his tongue at the ice elemental, but was ignored. Pouting, Demyx joined Zexion on the chair, despite the smaller boy's protests, which partially died down when the blond decided to cuddle the Cloaked Schemer like a teddy bear.

* * *

Larxene passed through the hall leading away from Xemnas' room. As she walked, she counted off in her head as she passed the different rooms. 2: Xigbar's off on a mission...3: Xaldin's cooking...4: Vexen's downstairs...5: Lexeaus is on a mission...6: Zexion's reading...7: Saix is, wait, Saix is talking? To whom? Pausing, the Savage Nymph crept closer to Saix's door, glad that it was partially open, and listened to what the blue haired occupant was saying. 

" Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Demyx. Stupid day. Stupid love. Stupid everything. I fucking hate Valentine's Day!" Saix groaned and fell back on to his bed to stare up at the ceiling.

" Aren't you being a little dramatic?" Larxene asked as she walked in. Saix looked up.

" Larxene, what do you want?" He asked with a frown. Larxene wandered over to Saix's bed and sat down on it.

" I heard you talking to yourself. Now what's so bad about Valentine's Day?" She asked. Saix scowled.

" Everything, now get out." He ordered. The one good thing about being the only girl in an Organization of mostly boys was that you didn't feel intimidated by those who were of higher rank. Well, maybe except Xemnas, but then again he was the Superior. To Larxene, they were all boys and she wouldn't back down to any of them. If she did, then she was one weak pansy and the Savage Nymph was determined to be anything but a nymph. She shook her head at the blue haired man and smiled.

" No. Now, answer my question." She said.

" What question?" Saix asked trying to get her to leave. Larxene smirked.

" Why do you hate Valentine's Day so much?" She asked again. Saix sighed.

" Promise you won't tell?"

" Who would I tell?"

" That fruitcake Marluxia."

" Fruitcakes are for Christmas. I'm talking about Valentine's Day." Larxene said causing Saix to roll his gold eyes. " And no, I won't tell." She added.

"Because it brings up painful memories." He admitted.

"Of what?" Larxene pressed gently. Saix looked out the window at Kingdom Hearts, glowing saffron against the charcoal black sky.

" Of him." He murmured. Larxene waited for him to continue and when he didn't, she poked him in the side.

" Who?" She asked. Saix chuckled.

" I don't remember exactly when it happened. But I do remember that one day. I don't know how many years ago but it seems like centuries went by since that night."

* * *

The pure white building smelled vaguely of disinfectant. The boy walked down the hall, his sneakers squeaking slightly against the linoleum floor. A young boy burst through a doorway in front of him. 

" Ienzo, get back here with those papers." A voice called. The boy giggled, then winked at the other boy before darting down hallway. A blond came through the door, looking around for Ienzo. He spotted the other boy, not Ienzo, and frowned at him.

" Oh, Ias. _Ansem_'s waiting inside." He said. Ias smiled and walked past the blond, not seeing the hint of sadness in the blond's green eyes. Ias walked over to a computer with a giant screen. A young man stood in front of the screen, his hands folded behind his back. His silver hair fell to his shoulders while several strands stayed up despite gravity and without gel or hairspray. Ias walked quietly over to the man.

" Hello, Ias." The man said, still gazing up at the screen. Ias frowned then wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

" Hello, Ansem." He murmured, breathing in his scent. Ansem chuckled and turned around to smile at Ias.

" I told you not to call me that when we're alone." He said as he ran a light brown hand gently along Ias' face, watching as the brown and white contrasted with one another. Ias smiled and kissed him on the lips.

" I didn't know we were alone. Are we?" He asked. Ansem nodded. "Well, then, Xehanort, I have something I wanted to discuss with you." Ias said smirking before kissing Xehanort on the lips again. Xehanort pulled away with a groan.

" I told you not to do that. Even will be back any minute now, with the papers Ienzo took. It wouldn't be good to see us in a compromising position." He said. Ias snorted.

" You mean you'd be in a compromising position." He said. " It's your reputation, not mine."

"Yes, my pup, but it's still bad." Xehanort said kissing him on the lips again.

" Now you stop doing that." Ias whined. Xehanort's eyes widened and he rested his head on Ias' shoulder.

" You know not to whine. You know what that does to me." He whispered. Ias chuckled.

" That's exactly why I did it. You're puppy doesn't like it when he's ignored." He said with a pout. Xehanort looked at him only to groan and put his head back down. He leaned a hand back and typed something on the keyboard behind him.

" And you know not to pout. That only makes you more kissable." Xehanort groaned and suddenly spun Ias around. Their lips met as Ias was pinned against the keyboard. Xehanort's hand drew small circles on Ias' back to relax the other boy. The blue haired boy relaxed and wrapped his arms around a brown sugar colored neck while wrapping his legs around the boy's waist. Ias leaned back pulling Xehanort with him as they kissed one another. Xehanort licked Ias' bottom lip and the blue haired boy allowed him entrance. Their tongue met and dueled for dominance while their hands wandered over each other's bodies. Ias' hands found themselves tangled in Xehanort's hair while Xehanort responded by slipping his hands under Ias' loose shirt. Ias gasped as he felt a hand on his stomach.

" Not there." He groaned. His stomach was especially sensitive and Xehanort always knew just how to exploited that. They broke apart for air and Xehanort turned his attention to Ias' neck. Ias moaned as he tried to pull away the hand that tickled his stomach. The hand moved to trail up and and down his chest. Ias moaned again and tried to bring Xehanort's mouth back to his. Xehanort smirked and nipped at Ias' neck. Ias' hand returned to Xehanort's hair as Xehanort continued kissing the blue haired boy's neck.

" Ahem." Came a cough behind them. The noise startled Ias but Xehanort didn't stop. He raised his head to give Ias one last kiss on the lips before pulling away. He calmly pulled Ias' hands out of his hair and unhooked his legs from around his waist. He then turned to smile mischievously at Even and Ienzo, who stared at the two boys.

" As hot as that was," Ienzo said as he fanned himself. " Xehanort, we need to get back to work." He said to the silver haired boy. Xehanort nodded and turned back to Ias.

" Are we finished out discussion?" He asked. Ias smirked.

" No, but we can finished up at my house." He said and kissed Xehanort on the lips. Then he smoothly slid off the keyboard which, thanks to Xehanort, hadn't made a sound. Blue haired boy walked gracefully from the room, pausing the door way to turn back and wink at Xehanort. Xehanort returned the wink, much to the annoyance of Even as the blond walked over to the computer to unfreeze the keyboard.

* * *

" What happened? I said 'what happened?" Ias shrieked at the police officer at the site. 

" I don't know, sir. But you're going to have to stay back." The police officer said gruffly, pushing Ias back with a look of annoyance on his mustached face. Ias walked away from him to find someone else to answer his question. The whole scene looked as if nothing had happened. But something had happened, Ias was sure of it. There wouldn't be yellow tape around everything if something major hadn't happened. Seeing the police officer walk over to a reporter, Ias took his chance and darted under the yellow tape surrounding the building.

" Hey, you can't go in there." Another police officer called, but Ias ignored him. He ran up the stairs to the hallway he had walked down, not a week ago. He burst into the laboratory to find it completely deserted. The papers that Even usually left lying on the table were gone. The giant mug of coffee, little Ienzo always insisted on having, was gone. The lab coats and car key that each had their own hook, were gone. Ias walked around the laboratory feeling numb as he cast a fretful glance around the room, hoping for a sign of life. Hoping, wishing, praying, that one of the apprentices would burst into the room to tell him they had moved. And laughing they would go to their new laboratory and he would throw himself into Xehanort's arms. But no, no one came in. He was alone. Even the computer was turned off. Ias walked over to the computer and tried to turn it on. Nothing. He clenched his teeth and beat his fists angrily against the keyboard. As he beat the keyboard he yelled, shouted, even screamed , until exhausted, he finally collapsed on the floor, crying. He never cried before. Typical that Xehanort, his first love, would also be the first man he cried for. He gazed down at the card he held in his hand.

" Happy Valentine' s Day." He muttered. " Ha, who said anything about happy?" He asked bitterly before tearing up the card and marching from the room. Outside, a police officer rushed forward.

" That was stupid, boy." He scolded. Ias glared at him then grabbed the man by his collar. The officer cried out in alarm as he was brought face to face with an angry Ias.

" Shut the _fuck_ up!" He hissed and released the man. Ias then walked under the yellow tape and into town.

* * *

" Wow." Was the only thing Larxene managed to say after Saix finished. "That was one sad story." She murmured. 

" So go ahead and make fun of me." Saix said with scowled. Larxene looked at the Lunar Diviner.

" Why would I make fun of you?" She asked.

" Because I was weak." Saix snapped.

" You got your heart broken. No wonder you're always so grumpy." Larxene mused.

" Well, I don't have to worry about that now, do I? We don't have hearts." He said somewhat happily. Larxene shook her head.

" That's not what the others think." she said.

" What others?" Saix asked.

" Vexen, Marluxia, Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, Demyx, Zexion, Luxord, Xaldin, Lexeaus and myself." Larxene said as she listed off most of the Organization members.

" Why?"

" Because, we think you can still fall in love without a heart."

" But that defeats the concept of losing a heart." Larxene laughed.

" Saix, we're nobodies. There' s no concept. We weren't supposed to exist."

" So we shouldn't fall in love."

" But, we do exist and so we should fall in love." Larxene said firmly.

" That doesn't make any sense." The blond shrugged.

" Have it your way. But remember, you and Xemnas are the only ones who believe we shouldn't fall in love." She said. Saix scowled.

" Then why don't you go bug him?" He asked. Larxene stood up looking offended.

" I don't _bug." _She said in disgust. " That's Demyx's expertise. I merely try to help. Don't you feel better after talking about it?" She asked encouragingly. Saix smiled and walked her to the door.

" No." He said and slammed the door in her face. Larxene scowled and sent a bolt of electricity through the door knob. She scowled even more when she didn't hear Saix cry out in pain. She turned on her heel and marched down the hall. She passed the other members' doors and came into the living room.

Zexion was seated on Demyx's lap while the blond fed him grapes from a bowl beside them. Zexion blushed every time Demyx offered a grape to his lover. Marluxia was bothering Vexen by brushing a bright red rose against the blond's face while Vexen and Luxord tried to finish up their game.

" Marluxia, please stop bugging me." Vexen said through gritted teeth as the rose as brushed against his nose.

" But, Even, you promised." Marluxia whined. Larxene froze as she came into the living room.

" What?" Larxene asked staring wide-eyed at Marluxia. " Did you say Even?" She asked. Marluxia nodded.

" Yeah, that' s Vexen's Other's name." The pink head answered. Larxene put a gloved finger to her chin and then shook her head.

" It couldn't be." She muttered.

" What couldn't be?" Demyx asked.

" That Vexen's would have known a boy named Ienzo." Larxene answered.

" I should hope he does." Zexion said with a huff. " Ienzo was my Other's name. Vexen and I were part of the original six." Larxene's hunter eyes widened.

" Then who's Xehanort?" She asked. Vexen and Zexion frowned.

" That's Xemnas' Other's name." Zexion answered.

" How did you know that?" Vexen asked. Larxene didn't answer. Instead, she ran out of the room, leaving the men to stare after her in confusion and for Vexen and Zexion, in suspicion. Larxene banged her fists against Xemnas' mahogany door until the Superior answered, looking none too happy about being disturbed. He fixed the female nobody with an angry glare and folded his arms across his broad chest.

" You had better have good reason for disturbing me, Larxene." Xemnas said with a frown. Larxene bit down a rather snide comment.

" Do you remember a boy named Ias?" She asked. Xemnas looked confused for a minute.

" How do you know of him?" He asked.

" Do you remem-"

" How do you know him?" Xemnas repeated cutting Larxene off just as she about to repeat her question.

" Saix told me." The blond answered looking a little annoyed. Xemnas looked around then beckoned her to come inside. Knowing to hesitate might lose her valuable information, the blond hurried into the room.

" You're saying Saix told about Ias?" Xemnas asked looking Larxene directly in the eye. She nodded. Xemnas turned away from her and stared out the large window that over looked Kingdom Hearts.

" Is his story true?" Larxene asked.

" Probably." Xemnas said and turned back around to look at the blond. " Depends on what he told you."

" He said that Ias loved this guy named Xehanort and then one day Xehanort disappeared." Larxene summed up.

" How did he look when he told you?" Xemnas asked.

"He looked angry when he said Xehanort disappeared. And on Valentine's Day, too. What an ass." Larxene muttered. Xemnas frowned at her.

" I was Xehanort." He said.

"Oh right, sorry, Superior." Larxene said sheepishly. " So are you going to tell him?" She asked after a while. Xemnas didn't answer. " Can I tell him?" She asked looking hopeful.

" No." Came the curt response from the silver haired man. Larxene frowned.

" Why not? Don't you trust me, Superior?" She asked sweetly.

" No and I know you don't trust me or else you wouldn't be so tense." Xemnas answered with a smirk. Larxene scowled. It was true that she had been tense, ready to summon her knives if Xemnas tried anything on her. She was always like that when she went into one of the guys' rooms.

" Very well, Superior." Larxene said as she turned to leave. "I won't tell him."

" I'm warning you, Larxene. You are not to speak a word of this to any nobodies and that includes Namine." Xemnas ordered. Larxene winced. There were no loopholes in that statement. She suddenly got an idea. " And that includes our enemies, meaning the key blader and the heartless." Xemnas added. Larxene frowned. Damn him! How could she get away with anything if he wouldn't let her? She nodded and left the room, scowling. Xemnas turned his back to the door the blond had just exited through and turned his mind to a certain blue head. He smirked. Maybe it was time to pay someone a visit.

* * *

Saix was currently outside, scowling up at the clouds for blocking Kingdom Hearts from his view. The heart shaped moon was the only thing that provided entertainment, when his fellow member became too unbearable. Gods know it would only worsen when Xigbar and Xaldin joined them, both having ample supplies of assorted beverages that everyone could get drunk off of. Sure, Xemnas insisted they didn't have hearts but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy holidays. That was the excuse raised by Axel, Demyx, Xaldin and Xigbar, just to get drunk. Unfortunately, everyone had agreed including the Superior. 

" Hello, Superior." Saix said sensing the other man's presence.

" Hello, Saix." Xemnas answered appearing behind him. " Why aren't you inside with the others?" He asked.

" I don't really feel like partying." The blue head answered with a shrug.

" Of course not." Xemnas said with a nod of his head. " You never did like wine or beer. Then again, Ias never liked any of that either." Xemnas added, his agate eyes on Saix. He saw Saix stiffen at the mention at his Other's name.

" How would you know that?" Saix whispered. Xemnas started toward him.

" Because I knew him." Xemnas answered and came to a stop beside the Lunar Diviner. " Or rather, Xehanort knew him." He said his eyes still on Saix.

" How could you know Xehanort? The only ones who would know would be-" Saix began.

" His friends and of course himself." Xemnas finished for him. Saix turned to face him. The clouds parted and the blue head was given a nice view of his superior's face. Xemnas smiled.

" You haven't changed at all." Saix murmured in realization.

" And you haven't changed at all either." Xemnas said. Saix suddenly summoned his claymore and hurled the weapon at Xemnas. The silver haired man jumped nimbly aside as he summoned his Aerial blades. Saix ran at the other man, hacking at him with his sword. Xemnas had his twin swords crossed in front of him, protecting him from Saix's onslaught.

" You left me." He growled as his sword hit Xemnas' blades, again and again. "You fucking bastard. You left me!" Xemnas pushed him away. Saix fell back and released his claymore. Xemnas stood back, ready in case he tried to attack. Saix fell to his knees and glared hatred at Xemnas.

"You left me." He said. " On fucking Valentine's Day, you bastard." Xemnas walked towards him and released his blades.

" I know." He said softly. " I'm not going to lie to you. I knew what I was doing was risky. I just didn't know I wasn't going to see you for a long time."

" You died." Saix whispered. Xemnas put a hand on his shoulder.

" I know. Saix, I'm sorry."

" No, you're not." Saix said as he shook his head. Xemnas knelt down in front of him and held his face in his gloved hands.

" Yes, I am." He said. Saix looked deep into his agate eyes. He then smiled and leaned forward to kiss Xemnas. Xemnas smiled and returned the kiss. Saix felt Xemnas' tongue lick his lip and allowed entrance. How long had it been since, he had kissed him, or anyone for that matter? How long had it been since he was held like this and actually melted into a tender kiss? Too long. Saix pushed Xemnas back as he gained dominance in their kiss. Behind them, they heard someone whistling. Saix broke away, more to stop the whistling then from lack of air. Xigbar and Lexeaus were standing a few feet away. Both of them were grinning.

" Glad to see you two got back together." Xigbar said winking, which with an eye patch was basically blinking. The two men then turned and walked inside. Saix glared after them until he felt Xemnas' arms around his waist.

" It feel so good to kiss you." Xemnas murmured into his ear. Said smirked.

" I thought we couldn't feel?" He asked. Xemnas smirked in return and kissed him again.

" Well now, I feel differently." Xemnas answered.

" Join the club." Saix said with a roll of his eyes. Xemnas chuckled and summoned a portal.

"Let's go." He said. Saix frowned.

" Where are we going?" He asked.

"To my room." Xemnas answered as he stood up. Saix laughed, for the first time that day.

" If you think it feels so good to kiss me, wait 'til I get you in bed." He boasted. Xemnas kissed his ear and nibbled on it gently, causing the blue head to hiss.

"I'll be looking forward to it." He purred and pulled Saix into the portal.

* * *

Larxene smirked as she stood with Zexion, Vexen, Lexeaus, Xigbar and Xaldin. Thy all saw their superior disappear into a portal with Saix. 

" Good work." Xaldin said with a chuckle.

" Yeah, you did what would have taken them years to do." Zexion said with a smile. Larxene smiled proudly.

" Don't compliment her too much."Axel called. " You might make her head even bigger than it already is." Larxene glared at the red head.

" Roxas, you'd better find away to shut Axel up." She said to the younger blond.

" My sentiments exactly." Roxas said and dragged Axel out of the room.

" Do you know what the best part was?" Xigbar asked. Vexen smirked.

" Valentine's Day isn't for a few more months?" He asked.

" Yep." Xigbar said with a laugh and wink to Demyx and Marluxia while Larxene gaped at him.

-----

Review please!

For reference sake: A claymore is a sword of Scottish/ Gaelic origin. Yeah, the creator of Kingdom Hearts used a lot of references to weapons from other culutres like Indian/Hindu ( Demyx's sitar and Axel's chakrams), Chinese/Japanese/Greek, (Marluxia's scythe) and American (Lexeaus' tomahawk and Xemnas' "Aerial blades"- which we all know are just light sabers) and then of course the all arounds used in most cultures (Xigbar's guns, Xaldin's lances, Vexen's shield, Larxene's knives, Roxas' swords and Zexion's lexicon/book) And I'm done with my little factoid.


End file.
